


a note of grace

by Unforgotten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: A few years after Tony Stark's death, Bucky gets the chance to help his family.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	a note of grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Bucky already knew he wasn't going to find anything behind that door. That was how she managed to surprise him, forty pounds of kid behind a shiv made out of who-knew-what. 

He grabbed her, ignored whatever-it-was sticking out of him. "It's okay, Morgan. It's okay. Your mom sent me."

She kicked, squirmed, tried to bite. He wouldn't have believed him, either.

Into the radio: "Barnes here. I've got her. She's alive."

Potts' voice came over, and Morgan started to cry.

Bucky'd killed her grandparents, watched her dad die. This wasn't absolution...but maybe there was something like grace here anyway.


End file.
